


The Dirtiest Pool Harry Has Ever Been In

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omorashi, Pool Sex, some kind of plot; idk it's weird, some watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry convinces Niall to fill his bladder up and get desperate while Harry's bored at work and Niall's bored at home. Niall is worried he's going to create an even bigger mess for himself; but Harry comes home with a solution just right for Niall's aching bladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dirtiest Pool Harry Has Ever Been In

“Bye babe!” Rushing over to his blonde haired boyfriend, Harry gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I'll see you after this meeting.”   
Niall nods at him happily. “What am I meant to do all day while you're gone?” He says it in an endearing way as he puts his hands on Harry's cheeks; however Harry has different ideas. He smirks. “I'll text you when I have an idea.” Grabbing his car keys, Harry is off. 

Niall's phone _brrrrings_ after about 5 minutes and the first thing Niall thinks is, _'Already?'_ But he flips up his phone and looks at the screen. The message leaves him confused.   
_Look in the fridge :)xx_  
Niall does so obediently, going to the fridge and pulling open the door. And there staring back at him? A bottle of iced tea – Liptons, peach flavour – his favourite, well done to Harry. That wasn't the interesting thing though; the interesting thing was the note on the front; _Niall. Drink it ALL! :] x_  
Niall arches a brow.

 _Just out of interest._ Harry reads gently, looking at his screen as he nurses a cup of lukewarm coffee in his free hand. _What do I get in turn for drinking all of this?_ And Harry laughs hollowly because the answer to that is _desperate_ but of course Niall isn't thinking of that. For a moment Harry is silent, he blows pointlessly over his coffee and then an idea pops into his head. He places the cup down with such a splash there's a slow puddle spreading, but even so Harry doesn't care and his fingers are spreading eagerly over his keypad, peering down stealthily, phone hidden beneath his desk. 

Niall is surprised and eager at the answer he gets from his boyfriend, too. Before he's entirely sure to what he's letting himself into, he's chugging down that bottle of iced tea. Soon it is empty and tossed into the bin. A soda bottle follows, and so does a carton of orange juice and a quarter of cranberry juice. And then what follows shortly after that?

Desperation is what follows! _Bloody hell._ Niall thinks, when he wanted something to do for the day while Harry's gone, this wasn't it. Trying to distract himself proves difficult. At first, it's surprisingly easy, and he settles back onto the couch and flicks on his favourite trashy TV; Man v. Food. _This is easy._ Niall thinks to himself, casually crossing one leg over the other. His desperation is only shown in the form of his bladder pulsing gently but his need is at the back of his mind. It's at the point where he's watching someone chug down a milkshake; that his bladder begins to pound against him and he has to constantly cross his legs and uncross them, cross them and uncross them.   
“Fuck!” He spits. Niall slowly stands up, his legs pinching together around the firm ball of liquid he's holding. One hand flutters to his crotch and squeezes tightly as he can feel gravity weighing down on him, pressing his cock tightly. The little Irishman takes a few steps, teetering back and forth as he tries to move without aggravating his sore bladder. Though upon taking a few steps, he can feel his liquid travelling to his cock. _No._ Niall is determined, _I have to make it. I can go._  
Then, the phone ringing distracts him.   
“Fucksake!”Niall spits, but he ignores it's incessant ring. Nothing can get in the way of him now. He just has to piss and piss, he will do. Except, you know, when Harry's voice cuts in as the phone goes to his voicemail. “Niall, what are you doing?”  
Niall jumps. He twists awkwardly on one leg. “H- Harry?” His voice is jumping as he shifts up and down, giving himself away.  
“That's the name; don't wear it out.” Hazz says coolly. “What'cha doin'?”  
“Dying to piss, that's what I'm doing.” Niall says bluntly.   
“Well, hold it in.” Harry grins. “Won't be long – almost home.”

Niall grumbled at his boyfriend's useless reply. It was too hard to hold it, didn't he fucking know that! But even so, he tried. Oh,Niall tried. The Irish boy sat on the edge of the sofa, tensing his legs, grinding his crotch against the seat for extra help. His feet twisted around eachother and he was leaning forward, his digits cupping the rough ball of liquid he's dying to release. The line of his jeans cuts into it and searing pain rushes through him, and he moans loudly.   
“Fucksaaaaaaake, Hazzaaaa..” His voice is low, fraught with desperation and tinged with a hint of patheticness. “Let me gooooo..” He pants softly, his fingers skittering over the button on his jeans, pushing hard against his balloon of liquid. With his free hand, he grabs his phone.   
Time to guilt trip Harry.  
~~~~~~~~  
Harry was driving home. He came to a steady stop and peered at his phone excitedly. Sure enough there it was, a message of protest. And, Harry noted, with his teeth holding onto his soft lip and his eyebrows raised, that there was a picture attached.   
Harry clicked. The picture made his breath catch and a small yowl slipped past his lips, it made an overwhelming urge to palm at his cock wash right over him. God, look at how desperate Niall was! Harry traced the curve of Niall's bladder; it being all too obvious on the screen, bulging out. He scanned the picture carefully, spotting a dot or two of urine at the edge of Niall's cock, and smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Harry was _finally_ fucking home. Niall was relieved by this. As Harry lets himself in Niall jumps up, he hobbles up toward the kitchen with a soft croak of, “I'll make tea.” even though his bladder's protesting for anything but.   
Harry follows his squirming boyfriend to the kitchen, watching as Niall ruts, twists, turns, thrusts, grabs the base of his cock. The Irish lad turns, wobbling slightly, and the two are eye to eye. Niall coughs, throat dry. “S- so.” He bounces suddenly and the sadistic smile on Harry's face tells Niall that the Cheshire lad is loving this more than he should. “H- how was your day?”

“Oh, brilliant.” Harry forms a lie as he goes along. “Went to the beach afterwards. Splashed about in the sea, y'know.”  
Niall's pupils shrink softly, his plump lip trembling and catching between his teeth. _Fucking cruel.. teasing me like this._ he thinks sourly to himself, resisting the urge to choke on a sob and just piss where he was standing. But no; his hand over his cock in an iron grip stops that.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
“Niall?” Harry's voice is teasing. Niall realizes he hasn't responded yet. He's arched against the counter, one leg resting against the other. "O- oh, w-well that sounds like an.." His Adam's apple bobs slightly when he gulps nervously. "I-interesting day."  
"Yeah." Harry nods and his eyes glitter and he looks outside toward their backyard and then his green eyes rest on the thin sheet of blue. "Hey." Harry's eyes are lit, sparkling mischievously, he runs his tongue gently over his teeth. "How about we go swimming?"  
And Harry bites back a smile as Niall crumbles visibly... but nods. Oh yes. This was going to go well.

“I- I need..”  
Niall's standing outside now; how the fuck he managed it without pissing though, is another story. He sways as he stares at the aqua water spread in front of him.   
“Need what?” Harry croons sweetly at Niall. It's amazing how fast Niall is unravelling here.   
Niall squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head rapidly. “Harry..” His voice is hoarse and he's dribbling slightly down his legs, fidgeting as urine starts to pool on the astroturf. “I need to _go_.”  
“I know. That's what you're going to do.” He said simply.  
~~~~~~~~   
Niall was led into their swimming pool. As soon as the warm water hit his cock a rivulet burst forth. “Oh..” Niall moaned. He shook slightly, trying to keep all of his muscles tight.   
“No, no..” Harry reprimanded gently. He pulled Niall into his embrace and wriggled slightly to get closer. He could feel hot drops of warmth hitting his legs and knees as he brings them up and Harry gently coaxed him along, whispering soft nothings into his ears. 

Niall whimpered softly. He breathed in. He breathed out. A thin gem of urine trickled from his cock, before it became heavier; splashing against Harry's legs, jetting into the water. Niall could only moan as his liquids sprayed from him, warmth spilling around the two, rippling and bubbling in the water.   
The little Irish boy buries his head into Harry's neck and Harry moans softly as Niall keeps on going – against his legs and feet. He moves subtly to accommodate the spray, getting more and more urine hitting small points of his abdomen and legs, and up toward the edge of his tummy; as he takes a silky hold of Niall's wet, spurting cock and moves it upwards more, dribbles in his belly-button. “So desperate, hmm?” Harry breathes out. “So full up you were.”  
“Yes..” Niall whimpered, falling back into Harry's embrace, every line of his tensed muscles relaxing.   
He can smell the scent of _him_ in the air and it makes his nose wrinkle slightly. He rubs his bladder, once a rock hard curve and now a deflating lump. Harry notes that Niall's stream is tapering. One last push and the last jet of urine shoots out, splashing hotly against both of his legs. He dribbles slightly before coming to a stop and letting out a long, much-needed sigh of relief.

“God, Ni.” Harry pouts softly, his erection clear against Niall's body. “So sexy.”   
And with those words Harry and Niall find the two of them are having sweet sex together; and Harry is exhilarated, his cum arching in sticky ribbons over Niall's body over as many places as he can get to. And just for one single moment Harry thinks this is the dirtiest (yet somehow most amazing) pool he's ever been in.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for how short this is, and the sketchy/shit sex.


End file.
